She was Cinderella but not Really
by JD Starr
Summary: Herminonie gets caught by her archenamy and something strange from the past is brought back to the serface
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok this is my first fic and I am relay excited so please review, review, and review. I just want to apologize in advance for any misspellings and grammar mistakes, I have a learning disability called Disgraphia that affects that type of stuff. If you see any character that is not from the books and his/her name starts with a "J" the character is probably based after me. The lines mean a change in the point of view. I really hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that looks familiar is probably not mine. Everything else is my original work  
  
Dedicated to: The one who stole, broke and kept the pieces of my heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was escorted down a long set of stairs by two large men who seemed familiar. Being the dark magic fighter I am, I thought that this is my turn to die. Just like Ron, Harry, Ginny, Collin and all the rest, I, Hermione Granger, had to die too. My mind wandered back to the years at Hogwarts. We were all so innocent then, God damn it, too innocent. None of us knew what was in store for us. I began to cry as I slowly brought myself back to the present. We reached the end of the staircase and were standing in front of a door with far too many locks. One of the men took out a key and began to unlock it. After fifteen minutes of waiting the door opened and I was shoved inside. I turned around and faced my escorts. "Welcome to your cell," said one with a sneer the other one just laughed. Then I realized whom the two men were Crebb and Goyal. Great, I thought to my self, this means that I am in his castle.  
  
They shut the door with a slam and I heard them fidgeting with all the locks. I looked around and surveyed what I saw. In the corner was a pile of straw with a blanket folded neatly on one end. In the other corner was a small desk with a pitcher of steaming water, a towel and some food. The rest of the cell was filled with nothing but cold. I looked at the water and food and contemplated eating and drinking for a moment, but shaking my head I walked over to the straw and sat down wrapping the blanket around me. I found myself getting comfortable and warm the moment I wrapped my self in it. Magic-induced, I thought, as I pulled it tighter around my body.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was waking up at the beeping of my muggle watch. 5:51, it blinked, time to start the day and wake up. I stood up and paced the cell to get the blood flowing. When I finally sat down again I discovered that I hadn't eaten in three days and was very hungry. "Ahh well," I said aloud to my self, "might as well sleep some more, there is nothing else to do." But before I could lie down, I heard the scrambling of locks being opened I turned and faced the door. Fifteen minutes later the door swung open and standing in front of it was him.  
  
  
  
I stood waiting for the dumb monkeys to open the door. They kept muttering things like "sorry Draco," and "hold on my Lord," Pathetic. When they finally opened it, I saw her standing in front waiting for someone's entry. She had thrown the blanket on the floor and stood with her hands on her waist. Her hair, now tamed unlike the last time I saw her, reached down to the small of her back. Her body thin and frail, she looked starved.  
  
"I am not going to hurt you," I said.  
  
"How do you expect me to be so sure? You are holding your wand." She replied.  
  
"Fine," I said irritably. I pulled the wand out of my pocket and handed it to Crebb. "Close the door," I said. They did and I heard them turn one lock, good, at least they listened when I told them that. I walked over to the desk in the corner and looked at the food, it was cold and untouched. "You didn't eat?" I said with a confused voice staring over at her. She was still standing in the same place.  
  
"How do I know you didn't poison that?" she said turning toward me and putting her weight over one of her hips.  
  
"OK," I said, and I walked over and, after taking a big bite out of it, shoved the mashed potatoes and turkey in her face, "Now eat." She tried to keep her composure, but fell on it like a starved animal. After she finished she looked up and stared me in the eye.  
  
"How are you, Draco?" She said  
  
"I am good, Hermione. How are you?" I felt like an idiot. Here I was asking this girl how she was, when it was clear that she hadn't eaten in a long time and slept in a bed for about a year. My heart wrenched.  
  
"Fine," she said the fire in her eyes hard to miss. "Now what do you want with me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you have been pursuing me for about a year. You've killed off all of my friends and now you have me; what do you want?" she sounded impatient. I walked over and touched her long hair.  
  
"Remember that day in our fifth year, when I saw you and I told you how I felt about you?" My hand caressed her thin face as I stared into her deep brown eyes.  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe it. Why was he bringing that up, that moment, that kiss, the way I felt? It all came rushing back at me. I didn't know what came over me but I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face, hard. He recoiled and fell into the chair by the desk. "We were never supposed to speak of that again, NEVER," I felt tears well up in my eyes, I hated him, hated him, I… I… loved him. I felt his arms go around me and I turned and cried against his chest. I cried for Harry, I cried for Ron, Ginny, Colin, but most of all, I cried for us. Soon I felt my hair become wet and realized that he was crying with me. And then I heard it, the four little words I had waited to hear for ten years.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," It only made me cry harder.  
  
  
  
There, I said it, I said something I promised never to say again and now I was crying. Her tears wet my chest and soon we were kissing, kissing with a hunger rekindled, kissing as if there was no tomorrow, kissing in pure passion. And then we separated and looked into each other's eyes. Her tears left long lines down her dirty face. I pulled her over to the pitcher of water and washed her face with the towel. God, she is gorgeous. Then I had a chance to look at her, really look at her; she was wearing what was left of a thin cloak that is normally worn in the spring/summer. It was not appropriate for the winter at all. She was not wearing any shoes and I was surprised to see that she didn't have frost bite on her fingers and toes. I washed her face and neck and stared into her eyes. They were cold and emotionless; she was so hard to read, it frustrated me. Then she began to shiver. I put away the water and wrapped her in my arms but I couldn't stop her shivering. I went over to where she dropped the blanket and wrapped her in it, but she still shivered. She just sat there and shivered until she began to cry. Of course, I thought to myself, she's sick dumb ass. She hasn't been warm in a year and it is your fault entirely. I ran to the door and banged on it. Goyal opened the lock in a hurry, something I have been trying to get him to do for years. I grabbed my wand from him and cast a spell that made her light as air. I picked her up and ran up the stairs as quickly as I could. I lay her down in my bed and rushed to remove her cloak. At that, I stopped and looked down at her pale body in the moonlight.  
  
"Harry, Ron, No!" She screamed. She must be delusional, I thought. "They're dead, Draco, You killed them." I took all the blankets from the top of my closet and wrapped her in them finishing it off with the white tiger skin I had gotten for my 18th birthday. She looked like a jungle goddess, a very sick jungle goddess. I walked out of the door and called to the house elves to prepare a room for me. I locked the door and went to sit and wait for the room to be ready.  
  
  
  
When I awoke I felt very, well, warm, It took me a while to realize where I was. That vision kept playing over and over in my head. Ron and Harry fighting you-know-who and then a flash of green light and then and then…. I broke down in tears. But stopped when I realized that I wasn't alone in the room. I sat up and stared into a pair of large green eyes.  
  
"Good, ma-am, your up. You should eat, ma-am, you will need your strength, yes indeed you will ma-am. That was a terrible fever you had last night, ma-am, yes a terrible fever. You were calling out names, ma-am, and it frightened Jenny so, yes it did ma-am. Jenny was very scared, ma-am, very scared. All Jenny could do, ma-am, was sit here and wait for you to awake," The eyes said.  
  
"I am sorry if I scared you, Jenny, is it?" I said to the house elf that the eyes belonged to.  
  
"Yes, ma-am, I is Jenny" she replied. I took a good look at her. She was a house elf, except she was wearing clothes. That was off, no respectable house elf would wear clothing, unless they were free.  
  
"Well then Jenny, thank you for staying with me throughout the night. My name is Hermione Granger." I extended my hand and she grabbed it and shook it very hard.  
  
"It is so nice to meet you, ma-am, you were the one who first started trying to free the house elves. Is that right ma-am? Dobby and Winky, they were my grandparents, ma-am, they told many stories about you and Harry ma- am." The mention of Harry brought fresh tears to my eyes, but I did not have time to let them out because at that moment the door swung open.  
  
  
  
"Jenny," I growled, "leave." I watched she disappeared with a POOF. I turned to Hermione. "I see you are up," I said with a smile. She smiled back and sat up the rest of the way wrapping the tiger skin around her. "You must be hungry you haven't eaten in three days."  
  
"Oh my god," she said looking down at her watch, "I cant believe three days have gone by since the day I arrived here."  
  
"You were very sick, Jenny and I were very worried you wouldn't survive," I said trying to fill in the last three days for her. To tell the truth, Jenny kept on reminding me that she would come out ok. She told me that if she was this sick now she had probably been this sick before. But still I worry, that is my mothers fault, my dad never worried about a thing.  
  
"I am here to invite you to dinner," I said with a bow and a flourish of my hand.  
  
"I would, except, I have nothing to wear. I am assuming you burned my clothing," She said with a pinch of the old know-it-all-Hermione in her voice.  
  
"Yes, we had to, god knows what germs were on that thing you called clothing."  
  
"Humph" she said.  
  
"I sent Jenny out for clothing yesterday, If you check the closet you should find something acceptable," I said turning to leave. "I expect you for dinner."  
  
  
  
As soon as he left I heard the POOF of a house elf reappearing. I watched as the closet opened by some unseen force and dresses began to be sorted through and looked at. A voice from beneath the bed cried, "Oh ma-am wear this one wear this one." At that Jenny leaped up onto the bed pulling a blue dress up with her. It was short sleeved with an empire waist. The blue was as bright as a summer sky and the neck dipped into a smooth V. The skirt section was long and flowy with a trail that must go on for five feet at least. It was very Medieval and from the moment I set eyes on it I knew I wanted to where it.  
  
"I love it," I screamed giving Jenny a little hug as I passed by her to try it on. It fit like a glove and, not to brag, I looked stunning. I ran over to the mirror. "What to do with my hair…" I said as I fluffed and scrunched and tried to get it to do something other than its regular stick strait position.  
  
"Come sit here, ma-am, let Jenny have a try." I sat down and she said some words beneath her breath. Suddenly I felt my hair lift off my neck and saw two long curly locks fall in front of my eyes. I put up my hand to feel what had happened, it was a French twist. I turned to say something to Jenny, but she was already whispering another spell. I felt my head become heavy, as a tiara nestled itself in the smooth locks. Looking down, I noticed other pieces of jewelry forming around my neck, wrist, fingers, and on my ears.  
  
"Thank you," I said to Jenny with a smile.  
  
"No problem, ma-am, Jenny is only doing her job," She replied.  
  
I sat in the chair in the corner and waited for dinnertime to arrive.  
  
  
  
This Chapter Is Done 


	2. Chapter two that is long over due

A/N: sorry it took so long life got busy and then I forgot.. I just decided to start writing again. I'm a little out of shape but I am sure I will get better soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: wish it were mine.. Isn't mine  
  
I stared at my self in the mirror. "I am so devilishly handsome aren't I" "Yes, Draco, You are" my mirror sighed lazily. "What should I do with my hair, slick it back or parted down the center and loose" "What ever you think Draco" "Ok I'll where it down" I took a comb to my hair and parted it. It was still wet from the shower I had taken only 5 minutes before so I picked up my wand and murmured a drying spell. "Perfect, I look dazzling. Now to pick up my girl." "Uh, Draco?" my mirror said " shouldn't you put some pants on?" I looked down and blushed as I rushed to the bed where I had thrown the pants to my new tux. I put them on in a hurry and said. "Catch you later sexy" "Goodbye Draco, Good Luck" I walked down the hall to her room and knocked.  
  
I heard a soft knock at the door. Not trying to look too excited I let the knock to repeat it's self twice before I allowed jenny to open the door. - Holy mother of god- I thought - he looks hot -. "Good evening my lady," He said bowing low his hair falling like soft golden rain. "Shall we move into the dinning room" He reached out his hand and I took it softly.  
  
"Of course" She said grasping my out stretched hand lightly. Just from that slight touch my whole body shivered. I felt warm all over, as if she had cast some sort of spell on me. I couldn't control my self. I pulled her toward me wrapping my arms around her waist and held her in a kiss that could have shamed all kisses. Blushing we pulled away and headed down to the dinning room.  
  
-What was that for- I thought to myself - that came completely out of nowhere, it brings me back to...  
  
A/N: FLASH BACK  
  
"Hello Mudblood" Said a voice that snapped Hermione out of her train of thought.  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here" She replied with her usual air of snippiness as she got to her feet to face him.  
"Last time I checked, Granger, the library was a place open to anybody, not just know it all Mudbloods like you." He took a step closer closing the already small gap between them. Hermione's eyes began franticly searching for an escape but nobody else was in the library, they were all at dinner.  
"Well, I have some research to do, Malfoy" his name coming out like poison from her lips, "so why don't you run along and complain to daddy." Rage flashed in his eyes and he took another step forward and grabbed her by her upper arms. Hermione struggled to get free kicking and wiggling but he had her pinned against the wall. He flung his face into hers with a bruising kiss. Her mind exploded in pain and fear. She didn't know what to do and couldn't even think of a way to react. Draco couldn't control himself. He knew that what he was doing was wrong but after his fight with his dad.. All he wanted was a little acceptance. He had come to Hermione hoping to unburden himself from his problems and instead he was kissing her.. Forcing her.. or so he thought. Hermione had begun to respond. She was kissing him back. Draco could not believe it. he refused to believe it. he pulled away and tore out of the library leaving Hermione in a huddle on the floor wondering what just happened. 


End file.
